


Given

by seaquestions



Category: Transformers (Marvel Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Post-War, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, with a dash of oral fixation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:14:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25537150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seaquestions/pseuds/seaquestions
Summary: Soundwave finally takes what he wants. Ultra Magnus is more than happy about it.(The horny follow-up toBreakfast.)
Relationships: Soundwave/Ultra Magnus
Comments: 6
Kudos: 76





	Given

Nobody questioned it, at least not out loud. There was a bit of a shortage of space at the moment; and many decepticons found themselves rooming with their former enemies.

That being said, you'd think Soundwave, of all mecha, would be given his own room. Show the current decepticon leader a little bit of that famous iacon hospitality.

Though maybe the fact that he's staying in Ultra Magnus' quarters is the result of a _different_ kind of hospitality, according to the rumours flying around the rec-room.

Gossip is just gossip, Ultra Magnus thinks. Just mecha having fun, with no real truth behind it.

The _truth_ was this: at the end of the first day of negotiations, Soundwave, severely under-fueled and severely overworked, had passed out in Ultra Magnus' office.

Magnus allowed himself two whole seconds to panic before calming down and gently carrying his counterpart to his quarters, which was luckily not far. Soundwave was thankfully not in any emergency state; he'd simply needed to recharge. And so, Ultra Magnus, not wanting to alert anyone (especially not any jumpy decepticons anxiously waiting for things to turn sour), let the mech sleep in his bed. It was better than going to the medbay and potentially causing a scene with all the cons sitting there getting a proper checkup. He had also simply forgotten the room that Soundwave was assigned, an oversight he couldn't _believe_ he had made but—to be fair—it was a busy day.

He'd expected that to be the end of Soundwave's stay. However, the day after, the decepticon had knocked on his door and said that he'd given his room to a group of decepticons who wouldn't stop fighting their roommates.

Better to have two reasonable mecha living together than a bunch of rowdy troublemakers causing a ruckus.

So Soundwave stayed in his room and became an oddly comfortable presence. It was nice to have company, and for that company to be so witty and intelligent and interesting and—ahem. Anyway, it was more efficient. The two of them had to work together all the time, so living together only made things easier. And this way Ultra Magnus could at least make sure that Soundwave's fuel tanks were topped up in the morning, so they wouldn't have a repeat of that first night.

It became a bit of a habit, really. Baking had been an indulgent hobby for special occasions only, but peacetime left Ultra Magnus with more time and more fuel to make into cookies. Soundwave helps him, sometimes. Just as something to do, maybe? Whatever the reason, he can sense the contentment in Soundwave's EM field and feels a sense of joy and accomplishment in having done that. It's… a somewhat addictive feeling, actually.

Uh, anyway. All in all, living with the decepticon was actually pretty cozy, to Ultra Magnus' surprise.

Well. Except for the fact that he's been sleeping on his chair for the past few weeks. His neck has never hurt more.

For peace, he thinks to himself. Do it for peace.

Still, he can't help but wish he was sleeping on his bed, with Soundwave's warm body pressed close to him. He supposes, just because the rumours weren't based on concrete evidence, didn't mean there wasn't a kernel of truth in them.

The truth was: he was hopelessly attracted to Soundwave.

Soundwave can admit, he does find Ultra Magnus' classic autobot chivalry to be… cute.

It's growing a bit tiresome though.

His cassettes were truly over it. They'd been giving him plenty of space, but it's been weeks with no results. Buzzsaw told him to give up on a lost cause. Laserbeak told him to be direct (well, her phrasing had been a bit more crass) and Ravage simply told him that he was going to lose a bet if Soundwave couldn't get his shit together and make out with Ultra Magnus already.

Truly. If Soundwave had asked someone to make an extra bed for him, he probably could have one made. But instead, he's been sleeping on Ultra Magnus' very large and very comfortable bed, _alone_. While the big autobot oh-so-politely tells him to make himself at home.

And Soundwave is just too used to being always professional, always deferential. Sure he might be the leader now, but what's a few months compared to millennia?

But maybe he _is_ tired of being passive. Maybe he _should_ start going after what he wants.

Perhaps Ultra Magnus is making him greedy. With all the treats, all the things he does, from big gestures to little everyday bits of compassion, Soundwave would think that he's had his fill. He's been given so much, all Magnus does is give and give and all Soundwave finds himself wanting to say is: “More, please.”

His reflected visor shines a bright gold in the mirror. His battlemask is off. He's touched up his paint and polished himself to a tasteful but still luxurious shine; something he hasn't done in literally millions of years. He smiles.

Maybe it was time for a change.

There's no way his systems aren't overheating, Ultra Magnus thinks to himself.

His fans are on, the room loud with the sounds of his ventilations, his engine gunning and the sounds coming from Soundwave's mouth on his spike.

The decepticon at his feet does a little clever _something_ with his tongue, and his engine revs, making it even louder.

Thank Primus officer quarters were soundproofed.

His vision was doubling. It's good that he's sitting down. How did this night end up like this again? He can't quite remember, not with the sight between his thighs.

Soundwave, on his knees, under his desk. That mouth, such a rarity to see, stuffed full with his thick spike. Lubricant all over the place, slick and wet, Soundwave's mouth messy with it when he pulls back to kiss and lick at the tip of Magnus' spike, fluid dropping off his tongue and his fangs and rolling down his chin. Ultra Magnus hears it as well, in his over-sensitive state, the soft moans that Soundwave makes as he goes right back down on Magnus' spike and stuffs two fingers in his own valve. 

It's too hot, it's too much, but right as he's about to tip over the edge, Soundwave pulls away.

Visor bright with mirth, the decepticon smiles up at him and wipes at his mouth. It's supposed to be coy, playful, or cheeky, but Ultra Magnus is suddenly struck by the meaning of it all. The fact that he gets to see Soundwave smile at all is a treasure that's been given to him.

Before Soundwave gets to say anything clever, Ultra Magnus scoops the decepticon up in his arms and takes him to the bed. And he gets yet another reward for it. Soundwave _laughs_. A short little laugh, as he's taken by surprise and dropped onto the plush bed.

His engine purrs as Magnus covers him with his big frame. After a second of hesitation, most likely to get over his own awkwardness, Ultra Magnus starts running his hands over Soundwave's sensitive seams and kissing the cables of his neck.

In his synthesized, melodic voice, Soundwave says, amused, “I've been trying to get you to sleep in this bed for weeks.”

“Well,” Magnus hums, “If I had known you meant sleep together…”

Soundwave smirks (yet another rare treasure to cherish) and says, “You wouldn't have done a thing.”

He gasps as he feels Magnus' hand over his open array. A few strokes to his spike, then the stretch of those big fingers inside his valve.

“You're right.” Magnus says, sitting up so as to see Soundwave's face better. He changes the angle of his fingers, crooking them up a certain way. “I suppose this means that _you_ were the one who seduced _me_.”

Soundwave smiles, and yet again it leaves Magnus' spark spinning in a way he can't describe.

“Mm-hm,” Soundwave's hand reaches down to grasp Magnus's spike, “Though I must say,” lining it up against the opening on his valve, “That it—ah! Mmh, took a lot of time…” and slowly, took it all to the hilt.

The two took a moment to breathe. Soundwave rested his hand against his abdomen. When he nodded, Ultra Magnus began to thrust leisurely, bending down to kiss Soundwave, who moved his arms to curl around Magnus' helm, pulling him in for a deeper kiss.

Soundwave took a second away to say, “More, please.”

And as he always does, Magnus gave more.

Mission accomplished, Soundwave thinks, spread out on the bed, dazed, exhausted, and ready to pass out, as Magnus sits between his legs, cleaning the river of lubricant and fluid from his fucked-out valve.

When the autobot gets up, he panics for a second, letting out a soft noise of protest.

“I'm just throwing this away,” Magnus says.

He knows that, but…

Ultra Magnus stops, sets the towel down—somewhere, Soundwave can't tell—and climbs back onto the bed, his weight on the mattress a gravitational pull that tugs the decepticon closer.

It's warm. Soundwave shuts off his visor and presses himself closer. He feels Magnus' lips against the corner of his mouth and smiles.

This is exactly what he wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> dont @ me about the verb tenses or continuity errors in this lads ✌ i wrote this at 3am


End file.
